Evil Rising: The Adventures of the Digidestined
by BeWaReOfSiD
Summary: Tk and Davis are up to their wily shenanigans when hilarity/drama/action ensue and they find each other…in a way they’d never expect. *stares at his summary* That made no sense what so ever did it? *Evil Grin* Just go read and review, you know you w
1. Default Chapter

Authors: Fernando Rangel & Mandy Sinclaire  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned Digimon, Ken would not have married Yolei, and Sora and Matt would have never gotten together. *grins* So Please don't sue us..  
  
Rating: Starts off PG for language.goes R for Violence.and if it gets more then that, then hey only time will tell.  
  
Spoilers: Season 2.kind of.  
  
Summary: Tk and Davis are up to their wily shenanigans when hilarity/drama/action ensue and they find each other.in a way they'd never expect. *stares at his summary* That made no sense what so ever did it? *Evil Grin* Just go read and review, you know you want to, ;-)  
  
Feedback: Yes please, don't make us beg. :-D  
  
Notes: AU, *future-like*, Davis & Tk are 16. We did this for an rp we're in called DigimonAU (shameless plug from Mandy, but go join and have fun- just about anything goes.) and then we took it some place all our own and turned it into a fic. Hope you guys like. :-)  
  
  
  
"Evil Rising: The Adventures of the Digidestined" ~ Part One  
  
  
  
This definitely has to be the biggest mistake of my life, how did I ever think this was a good idea? I mean really, Davis pushed his goggles off his forehead to wipe off a bead of sweat and looked at the field around him, as if he were making sure there were no spectators, and perhaps to even stall the inevitable catastrophe that would happen on this very soccer field. Ironically, he'd chosen this place because hell, soccer was his forte, and he really thought that maybe he stood a chance against.him.  
  
Him. The use of the word in thought emanated with biting contempt, and it filled him with jealousy as he stared at the blond boy with his goofy white hat he always wore.  
  
Self-doubt began to fill his teenage mind, and this only happened during times of great stress when great things were at stake, like now: the ultimate of all stakes. He'd chosen soccer because it was his game and his alone; he was the master, all else paled in comparison! He'd been so sure that he'd win this, and therefore Kari's heart because it was just between Davis and.him. However, now in came the self doubt the minute he saw the blond doofus; he was sure he himself would be the loser, and this entire thing was a horrendous mistake, a fiasco in the making.  
  
And, of course, here he was now, still stalling.  
  
His nervous condition did not go unmerited; Tk had beaten him before with an unconscious challenge in gym class-basketball. Ok, so the challenge hadn't been made aloud, and Tk probably hadn't a clue that it was.actually a challenge, but Davis knew, that was all that mattered.  
  
He knew the truth.  
  
And it was this little secret challenge that he thought fate would bend his way, allow him the upper hand and win Kari's heart he'd been fighting over for so long, but alas it blew up in his face. He'd suddenly gotten cocky, insulted the team and got the ball in the face.literally.  
  
What made this different?  
  
It didn't.aside from the soccer, different game same motive. Davis sighed, and to further stall things he bent over and pretended to tie his shoe, hoping Tk wouldn't notice, and tried to devise a plan to get out of the mess he'd gotten himself into. Me and my stupid mouth. While he did all this, he lectured himself about how he was the bearer of the crest of Courage and this was definitely not the way to act.  
  
Tk sighed as he watched Davis bent over "tying" his shoe, was the boy that intimidated by little old him? He couldn't help but smirk to himself, leave it to good old Davis to do the whole self-doubt thing. This was his game after all, Davis ruled the field of soccer, what did he have to be intimidated about, if anybody should be it should be him, and although he did want to win this game, he dreaded having to play the game, it wasn't his forte, so devastation seemed to loom in the air. But there was no other way, "Are we about ready to play Davis? Cause either way, prep work or not, tied shoes or untied, I'm still going to kick your ass." He threw the soccer ball at him and said, "This is getting old."  
  
Davis straightened up from his potential shoe tying and caught the ball effortlessly, "What's getting old? Your brain?"  
  
"Save it for the field," Tk growled and headed for the field, he wasn't quite sure why Davis got to him so much and so he didn't look back.  
  
"Fine!" Davis bellowed to himself as he leaned over to grab the soccer ball. For whatever reason, his insult hadn't even grazed Tk, and for some reason it got to him. More so then he realized, but whatever it was that he did get was too much for him. He didn't want Tk getting to him.  
  
"Loser," Tk muttered under his breath, and tripped over a rock embedded in the earth.  
  
He closed his eyes as his face was in the ground, Smooth, very smooth. Very not pathetic, he thought. He sat up and watched as his shin began to drip blood, Shit, now you've gone and done it, Mom is going to be so pissed at you for doing this. And it's a lot of blood too.. But, oh well, still have to play. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket, and started to clean off as much blood as possible.  
  
It still hurt though.a lot.  
  
Davis straightened up, ready to run into the field and hopefully whoop the pants off Tk, but instead what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks, and his eyes widened at the site. Shit, he thought. He stood there for a few moments, the shock still coursing through him as he watched as Tk start wiping the blood from off his leg, and although his mind began to register the happenings, his body was still lagging a bit behind.  
  
He wasn't quite sure how, but he had ended up by Tk's side, and his mind, though knowing fully well what was going on, became numb. "What happened?" The concerned question came out all wrong, in a tone he hadn't meant for it to be in, more condescending then originally meant.  
  
"Your caring is impeccable," Tk stated. "I tripped on that big rock over there, and I skinned my knee.pretty bad." He hated admitting it, but it was true. Tk shrugged his shoulders and said, "I give up Davis. I need to get home." He looked Davis in the eyes and said, "We'll finish this later ok.I need to get home."  
  
He tried to stand up, but couldn't, the pain surged through his body and that wasn't a good sign, pain was definitely not a good sign.  
  
The shock that had a large grip on Davis began to break through, half by the threat of losing the chance to win Kari, a part of him feeling shallow for thinking about this here and now, and the other half by Tk standing up, or at least trying to. "Don't!" Davis shouted, he would have shoved the boy back down had he made it all the way up, but he didn't. "What are you stupid? Don't try and stand on it, you have no idea what you've done to your leg yet!" He grabbed his vest and took it off, at the same time shedding his shirt off as well. Now down to an undershirt he began helping Tk with wiping the blood off before Tk could stop him. "You'd better thank me for this later, I'm giving up my favorite shirt for you."  
  
Covering up his concern with retorts, something Davis always seemed to do when he was with Tk. He'd never do it, but he only seemed to realize the actions after they happen, thus making it impossible to avoid. He made a note to himself to try to remember to think before he acted, or talked.or well to, well, think before anything actually.  
  
Tk stared at him questioningly, "I just skinned my knee, God, ok so it's a little bloodier then usua."  
  
He tried standing up, even after the cautious warning, Oh boy, he thought. "Yeah, sitting would be good." Davis shook his head, "Told you," and continued to help clean Tk up. "Thanks," Tk managed to mutter as he watched Davis take care of him. "Consider me appreciative boy," he said quietly as he stared at Davis curiously as he ruined his favorite shirt with Tk's blood. When did Davis become so.not him?  
  
Tk cleared his throat and said, "I'll try and replace it later, I promise." He then touched his ankle now regretting having tried to stand up.twice.  
  
Tk stared at Davis, then looked into his eyes.  
  
He couldn't believe he was actually going to ask him.  
  
Hell must have definitely frozen over.  
  
He cleared his throat again for the umpteenth time and said, "Um.Davis, er, that is, would you mind.y'know, kind of like.help me, walk home? I think I might have really hurt my leg." He blushed; Tk wasn't exactly the type of guy to just go around asking for favors, especially during times of.mild crisis. He quickly added, "And then, I can replace your shirt, temporarily." He blinked as he carefully stared into Davis's eyes searching for a clue to the answer he was going to give.  
  
The people closest to Davis would say he had two sides to his personality. One side was the one that he showed everyone, the one that people usually saw, the fumbling, joking, and fun type of guy. Then there was the other side to him that appeared during times like this, and it was rarely viewed. He became very different from the usual that others expected of him. This side of him knew things, took control, a commando of sorts, and instincts on how to treat people who were hurt. Therefore, instead of acting like his usual self, the one that would probably be punning or spouting of some sarcastic comment, he acted accordingly and nodded his head at Tk's request, "And don't worry about it, you don't have to replace it." He quickly stood up preparing to help the injured digidestined.  
  
Tk smiled a bit, "Thanks." He became very happy Davis wasn't punning or saying something that would definitely piss him off. He leaned onto Davis's shoulder and they started toward his apartment. The day was a bit breezy, and somewhat cold. "Hey stop a minute."  
  
A chilly breeze swept through the city, hitting the two boys hard-Davis shook with coldness. Tk used one hand to balance himself on Davis's shoulder, and quickly used the other one to undo the jacket at his waist and then handed it to Davis, "Y'know so you don't get cold." Davis blinked from staring at him for so long with his large brown eyes, "Are you sure? You don't need it?" Yeah, so, he only had an undershirt on, but Tk was the one that was hurt, and he didn't need to get sick. Ok, so, they were rivals, but that didn't mean he wanted the boy to be sick and have a mangled ankle; that's just wrong for everyone-even mimes.  
  
Tk shrugged, "It's no big deal, besides," he looked to himself and then back at Tk's body, "I've got more clothes on, you'll get sicker then I will." He gave Davis one of his oh so famous half-smiles. Y'know, Davis can be a good guy when he wants to be, he thought.  
  
Davis shook his head, "You're crazy." Tk laughed, "Yeah well, a crazy man with a jacket, so," he stuck his tongue out at the poofy haired boy. Davis chuckled as he slipped the said jacket on his shoulders. Quickly he helped Tk and they two headed out of the park, Tk hobbling as he walked-leaning on Davis for support. Tk smirked, "What are we going to tell Kari?"  
  
Davis laughed, "We'll tell her you were clumsily trying to play my game, and you hurt yourself. And I just so happened to be in the neighborhood, um.about to practice when I saw you goofily trip. The ritual mocking commenced, and then I helped you home."  
  
Tk shook his head; "Sounds like you've thought this up a while ago."  
  
"What can I say, I always like sounding like the night and shining."  
  
Tk nodded his head, "Well be proud, you're mine this day." Davis pushed out his chin and held his proud face and said, "Twas an honor my lad." Tk stopped, "Hold up." He took a breather, leaning against the light pole to give Davis a rest, and lightly touched his ankle. "Thanks for doing this Davis," he said almost at a whisper. Davis furrowed his brow, "What did you think I was so callous and strange I'd leave you there to make your way home by yourself." Tk felt slightly ashamed as he replied, "A little." Davis smirked, "Well you're right. I would have. But." He paused for a moment and said, "I don't like seeing you hurt." He cleared his throat and said, "Ok, that's enough of a break, let's get you home." He grabbed Tk's arm, wrapping it around his neck, taking most of his weight and the two headed toward Tk's apartment.  
  
The two were quiet on the way over, and not much was said until they got almost a block away from the blond boy's apartment, that's when the clouds darkened and began to roll, thunder cackled, and lightning struck. The two boys stared at the day turned into a twisted version of its former self, and the showering began-long, hard, big globs of water drops falling to the ground-needless to say, the boys quickly became soaked.  
  
The boys looked to each other and quickly the giggle twins were born, and they laughed so much they were red in the face. This just made it about the worst day ever, for the both of them. They still headed toward Tk's apartment, and by the time they were at the door to the building, Tk fished for his keys as he hobbled to the door. He opened it, and turned back to Davis who stood there shivering in the rain, and shook his head as Davis said, "I'll see you later Tk."  
  
Tk's brow furrowed, "What are you the stupid one now?" He couldn't believe it; he was actually going to do this. Never in his life had he ever thought this would happen. "Why don't you just come in from the rain, you live way the fuck out there, and just stay here until the rain stops." Davis blinked, was he for real? "You serious?" Davis asked shocked. Tk chuckled, "I owe you a shirt don't I?" He waited a bit and said, "Come on you doof, let's go." Quickly adding, "Besides, don't you think I need a little help in?" Davis smirked, always gave him a job to do so he didn't feel too useless. "Fine, I'll stay until the storm's over, then I'm gone." Tk's hands flew up, "Not stopping you." Davis hopped up the steps and helped Tk to the elevator and the two swiftly moved up to the floor and entered Tk's apartment. 


	2. The Kiss

Authors: Fernando Rangel & Mandy Sinclaire  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned Digimon, Ken would not have married Yolei, and Sora and Matt would have never gotten together. *grins* So Please don't sue us..  
  
Rating: Starts off PG for language.goes R for Violence.and if it gets more then that, then hey only time will tell.  
  
Spoilers: Season 2.kind of.  
  
Summary: Tk and Davis are up to their wily shenanigans when hilarity/drama/action ensue and they find each other.in a way they'd never expect. *stares at his summary* That made no sense what so ever did it? *Evil Grin* Just go read and review, you know you want to, ;-)  
  
Feedback: Yes please, don't make us beg. :-D  
  
Notes: AU, *future-like*, Davis & Tk are 16. We did this for an rp we're in called DigimonAU (shameless plug from Mandy, but go join and have fun- just about anything goes.) and then we took it some place all our own and turned it into a fic. Hope you guys like. :-)  
  
  
  
"Evil Rising: The Adventures of the Digidestined" ~ Part Two  
  
  
  
Davis shuddered frantically from the cold air-conditioning as they walked through the door, he witnessed Tk also shivering.  
  
Tk quickly started to strip off his clothes turning to Davis and said, "Lose the wet stuff, my mom'll throw a fit if the house is all.messed up. I'll go turn on the heat." Davis nodded, and soon he wore nothing more then socks and shorts.  
  
Davis followed Tk into the hallway, and he stood there as Tk still stood by the thermostat with most of his clothes on, "You know it isn't very fair for me to have lost most of my stuff, and you're still all fine and dandy." Tk smirked, "I did come to turn on the heat. I can't very well walk with a messed up ankle, and shin, not to mention take off my clothes, and turn up the ac at the same time now can I." Davis smirked, "Right."  
  
Tk hobbled toward his room, and started to remove his shirt, and some how managed to trip over his own foot-butter feet, and to his shock he fell forward and into Davis, knocking the two on the ground. Their cold bodies quickly warming by the touch of their flesh, he looked into Davis's eyes and said, "I'm.so sorry." The two lingered there for a moment, until Tk noticed Davis was moving oddly close to him, his lip area specifically-he didn't do a thing to stop it.  
  
Davis was almost numb, the feeling of the weight, and the shock of the fall barely registering as he stared into Tk's green eyes, and shock filled his body. Not so much about the fall, the slight pain he felt in his back from the impact, or the person who was on top of him, but more so the feelings that began to course through the very fiber of his being-electric almost.  
  
It scared him.  
  
Davis was a man of instinct, always reacting to things by the seat of his pants and instinct pitied him as he laid there, their bodies and limbs entwined from the fall, Oh boy, he thought. If his brain had actually been functioning all the wonderful insecurities he loved so dearly would begin to mound in his mind, and he'd have a virtual cornucopia of things to run through his head, not to mention self condemnation and the such. And maybe it was a good thing his brain was seemingly on vacation because he barely registered that his lips were moving dangerously close to Tk's and if they moved closer.  
  
Being the instinctive creature he was, the mental lapse passed and he was now thinking rationally or at least his radical interpretation on what thinking rational was. So, he registered how silly he was acting, and quickly blushed as he moved away-untangling his body from Tk's and stood up mumbling, "Did your ankle get anymore hurt?"  
  
Tk sat on the floor blinking as Davis helped him up. Davis just wasn't about to, no, he wouldn't have just. He took a deep breath and said, "No, you broke my fall, er.well, you know what I mean." He slipped off his soggy socks and shoes, "Come on let's go to my room, I'll get you out of those clothes," he stared at Davis, "and into some dry ones.cause, y'know.those are all wet and stuff." Tk hobbled into his room flagging Davis in.  
  
Oh God, I'm probably blushing-I'm redder then any tomato in the world, he thought. Davis stood up slowly, partially feeling relief and another part of him still felt the pain slightly, but the more plausible reason would be the obvious-fear, fear because he was the type of person who liked to know what was going on, and at this moment he had no clue whatsoever about what was transpiring.  
  
Why was he having these thoughts, these feelings, and these instincts? The type of thoughts, feeling, and instincts he always thought were meant for Kari if something like this had happened between them  
  
Instead, they seemed to gravitate toward Tk. He followed Tk into his room, unable to ignore the small odd jump that his insides made by both the comment about loss of clothing and entering Tk's room.  
  
Davis was not equipped to understand this situation. Slightly, he shook his head as though pushing whatever naughty thoughts, feelings, and instincts running through his mind and body. Davis was a firm believer of the "Out of Sight, Out Of Mind" method when it came to his feelings; if he ignored them enough, avoided them, put them in a little ball and seemingly "lost" them, they didn't exist. At all.  
  
The ones he didn't want to anyway.  
  
Tk slipped into his room, moving some dirty clothes out of the way, "Sorry the room is a mess, I haven't had the time to clean it." He gave Davis a smile and moved to the drawers. He pulled out a drawer and started searching, "So Davis, what is it about Kari you like..."  
  
He wasn't exactly sure why he asked, but he did. He grabbed a tee and some shorts chucking it at Davis, "I mean you just don't seem like the usual type to dig Kari, usually the guys that like her are well...losers." He gave him a tiny smile quickly saying, "You're not exactly one of them."  
  
He cleared his throat and blushed a little, quickly turning to grab a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt. Without thinking, he moved to the closet, dropped his shorts, and started changing. "Don't get me wrong," he turned to face Davis as he slipped his shirt on, "You're a ditz sometimes, but...you seem like..."  
  
He let the thought trail not sure where he was going with it...  
  
Davis blushed when TK started to undress, and pretended to "accidentally" drop the clothing that Tk had thrown at him. Leaning over to slowly pick it up, trying to keep his mind off the fact that Tk was changing right in front of him. And not to mention the fact that he wanted oh so much to ogle at the boy.  
  
"Y-y-you're not of that type either..." Davis stuttered out, dropping the t-shirt for real this time, "And I seem like what?"  
  
Davis straightened out; blushing again when he realized TK wasn't finished. Averting his eyes, he looked everywhere in the room but Tk, though he definitely did not want to do that.  
  
"Hm.I don't know," he was done dressing now and saw Davis trying not to look at him, he wondered why, when they were in gym it wasn't a big thing like when they were showering, nothing big, why was acting strange now?  
  
He took a deep breath and said as he heard Davis ask his question, "You seem...I don't know, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore." He flopped on his bed, careful not to land too hard on his sore ankle. He watched Davis standing uncomfortably and he could see the tension in his shoulders. "Hey Davis, what's up?" He could see his resolved face. "Here sit down next to me," he said as he patted to the spot next to him.  
  
"One sec." Davis turned around for a moment and changed his clothing as quickly as he could. He waited a moment longer even after finishing, trying to hide his extreme embarrassment from all this. If his mind hadn't been torn apart from complete and utter breathtaking confusion, he'd be able to comprehend all this, but the fact remained that his mind was in this state, and therefore all he could do was move through motions until he finally understood.  
  
Turning around after he satisfied himself with the fact he'd put on a convincing enough face, he walked over to the bed and hesitated for a moment, though he was not quite sure why, the idea of sitting on the bed...somehow...scared him?  
  
Things were definitely beginning to verge on too much. He pushed off the feelings that began to form and sat next to TK, forcing up a smile as he said, "Nothings up, I'm just worried about you." He looked down for a moment, "Can I see your ankle?" TK's brow furrowed, "Don't worry about it Davis." He smiled and moved to hug Davis, he wrapped his arms around him; this was different.  
  
He cleared his throat and said, "I'll be fine," but to satisfy Davis he placed his ankle on his lap, "See, totally fine. O-ok, so it's a lil black and blue...but it happens, and ooh look bleeding's stopped." Stop it, you're babbling; you never babble what's wrong with you? He thought.  
  
Despite his trying to make Davis more comfortable, he still noticed slight tension.  
  
"You're so tense. Here," he moved his arms, and placed his hands on Davis's shoulders and started massaging him, "Better?"  
  
Davis blinked.  
  
The hug felt nice.  
  
The massage felt nice.  
  
The closeness felt nice.  
  
Once again, Davis was trying to push all thoughts and feelings out of mind, but was failing miserably this time, this time they were too overwhelming to ignore, to insistent to ignore.  
  
It could be he blocked them out so much that it was the breakage of the dam.  
  
Whatever it was, it was happening now.  
  
Blushing more than ever before this time, Davis tried to busy himself with something else. Looking down at TK's ankle, he started checking it gently the way his mom always did whenever he got hurt. "Tell me if it hurts a lot anywhere." Touching him felt a lot different this time. Somehow...charged, filled with something he couldn't quite place his finger on. Whatever it was, it was increasing the feelings in their intensity, and it was getting hard to resist them...  
  
He wasn't sure he wanted to anymore.  
  
Suddenly he found himself, instead of checking TK's ankle over, moving it off his lap and tackling Tk onto the bed. He now initiated the kiss, which had been so rudely interrupted by Davis before. 


	3. Repercussions

Authors: Fernando Rangel & Mandy Sinclaire  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned Digimon, Ken would not have married Yolei, and Sora and Matt would have never gotten together. *grins* So Please don't sue us..  
  
Rating: Starts off PG for language.goes R for Violence.and if it gets more then that, then hey only time will tell.  
  
Spoilers: Season 2.kind of.  
  
Summary: Tk and Davis are up to their wily shenanigans when hilarity/drama/action ensue and they find each other.in a way they'd never expect. *stares at his summary* That made no sense what so ever did it? *Evil Grin* Just go read and review, you know you want to, ;-)  
  
Feedback: Yes please, don't make us beg. :-D  
  
Notes: AU, *future-like*, Davis & Tk are 16. We did this for an rp we're in called DigimonAU (shameless plug from Mandy, but go join and have fun- just about anything goes.) and then we took it some place all our own and turned it into a fic. Hope you guys like. :-)  
  
  
  
"Evil Rising: The Adventures of the Digidestined" ~ Part Three  
  
Tk laid back as his eyes were wide by the kiss that was just initiated, he felt Davis's tongue probing in his mouth and.and it scared him, he liked it, and it scared him. He joined in for a second before pulling away, "W- what are you doing..."  
  
He touched his lips, extremely confused, not really sure what was happening....  
  
At Tk's reaction, the impulses he was so used to disappeared. Impulse was a nice thing when you needed it, but it could also be vindictive; it left Davis at the worst times.  
  
So Davis was left with no props once again, and a state just as confused and scared as TK, however, with something new in the mix-shame. This new reaction caused by Tk's own reaction to the kiss.  
  
Cause and Effect was his guess. Simple as that, though it was harsh to put it into those terms, to make it as condensed as that... Not sure what else to do, and afraid he'd pissed Tk off with his incredible move, he backed up enough so that he was at the other side of the bed, and stared at the ceiling quietly saying, "I-I'm sorry..."  
  
I'm such an idiot.  
  
Never mind the fact the kiss had been enjoyable to initiate, even though there was no reaction except immediate. Repulsion? Confusion? What was it that TK was feeling?  
  
Davis felt thoroughly pissed at himself for starting it, and wanted to make it somehow right again. But, he didn't know how.  
  
Tk winced as Davis moved back away from him and saw him show pain and.shame on his face. He felt bad, "No I..."  
  
He felt bad now, "I-I"m sorry, that came out more..."  
  
No it didn't he really didn't know what was going on. "I didn't mean to hurt...you," he swallowed hard, "you just caught me by surprise...to say the least, at least teachers give you prep work before they take you for a test drive...that didn't come out right..."  
  
He took a deep breath, "I-I'm sorry if I...led you on..."  
  
He thought back, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, dumb ass look you caused this...but you liked his taste in your mouth, you liked the feel of his skin next to yours, you liked the feeling of his heart beat on your chest, you liked him touching your ankle...  
  
This was definitely new territory for him. "Look Davis," He swallowed hard, "Wh-what's going on, I'm not mad." He slowly slid closer to him, inching by him, "just...what's up?"  
  
Oh god, he's coming closer. Davis wanted nothing else but to run straight out of the room right now, but that was completely out of the question. This kind of situation was completely new.  
  
How could he answer TK's question when he didn't even understand any of this himself? "Nothing." Davis lied, instead of just stating some straight answer outright mostly because he didn't exactly have one to provide him. He waved his hand in a dismissing motion for a moment. "I just..."  
  
He sighed with the failure to grasp any further words, and finally just repeated his first word again. "Nothing."  
  
Tk became annoyed, "Don't lie to me." He was now sitting next to Davis, and touched his arm. "Please." His face was sincere, and he looked him straight in the eyes, "Just...just be honest with me." He looked down, "You're not in trouble, there's no bad here..."  
  
He looked away and stood up hobbling up a little further hugging himself a little, "But if I don't matter enough to you where you can just...do that, k-kiss me, and then when I want you to answer me with...God not even a real answer with feeling or something. There isn't a wrong answer here Davis, just," he trailed off not even sure where he was going with this...  
  
This calmed the mind storm down a little. For this time Davis saw that, his inability to answer had hurt Tk in some way. Shame grew even more, and Davis became determined to force himself to think of a suitable answer and fix the new wrong he had done. He also heard Tk's words, and he knew that they rang true. Tk had struck the heart of the situation-there was no wrong answer. "Just confusion?" Davis said with a slightly light tone, which he immediately regret. Now he's going to think I'm not taking this seriously... Think of something here...He's just as confused and scared as you are. And you hurt him at least a little with that "Nothing" comment. You didn't mean to, but there you go. You did anyway.  
  
Davis sat there for a moment, and then figured some sort of comfort was the right way to go. He got up, and after one moment of hesitation, Damn this hesitation... He moved over to where Tk was standing, and hugged him. "I don't know what's going on here." Davis whispered in Tk's ear. "I just know what I'm feeling." He just wished he knew how to explain it.  
  
Tk felt his warm touch, his warm skinned arms wrapping around him, and he wanted to snuggle in, he felt safe-good. But...he couldn't think like that...he needed to have a clear head and almost coldly, but not meaning to shrugged Davis off a little, "D-don't...please." His chin quivered a little, "Th-this is a lot Davis, and.I've never done this before and.it's just different." He swallowed hard, he turned and looked at Davis in the eyes, and he'd just forgotten everything he'd just said, and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again. Then closed his eyes and pulled away, "No.I can't..."  
  
He moved away and went into the bathroom, he need to think...  
  
Denial wasn't going to work anymore, this was far past denial. This was the only thing Davis knew as he stood there looking at the spot where Tk had once stood.  
  
He felt hurt, he couldn't change that, but he knew that Tk hadn't meant to cause that. He just couldn't deal with the situation... Or was that true after all? Maybe Tk was just a very good actor, and he was just pretending.... Because he couldn't think of anything else to do and he hadn't wanted to yell at Davis. Or something. Maybe he should rethink the whole denial thing, it was sounding pretty good compared to reality's complex happenings. Davis stood there for a moment more, not sure what to do, before sitting down right where he was to wait.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tk sat in the bathroom on the floor, grabbing his knees and he rocked back and forth, this wasn't happening. It wasn't, it was just some...dream that...had some kind of symbolism, he was going to wake up any minute now...any minute now. Yup, yessirie, he'd wake up and laugh at the absurdity of the dream, and.he wasn't waking up.  
  
He closed his eyes, why was this happening to him, why?  
  
Things were hard enough as it was, he didn't need this to just...he banged his head back against the wall, Shit; this is all going to shit. He felt like bawling, crying, it was all just too much, he had so much to deal with, being a digidestined, the little brother of an important co-leader of the original digidestined...at least that's how Matt always looked.  
  
Tk was the sage, he and Kari were...destined, he...  
  
God it was just so confusing.  
  
He and Kari had this...charge to be the ones to tell everyone what to do, and he was always that guy, the guy that knew how to handle everything, how to...be the brave one, face every challenge, to be the one to keep hope alive. Kari was to help light that hope...together, destined to be together forever entwined...and now...that dream he'd had for so long...was over. He felt it in his heart, like a jab to the stomach, a part of his body ripped away, his security blanket.  
  
His world was being floored beneath him and he hadn't a clue what to do.  
  
However, he knew how he felt.  
  
He knew what his heart was saying, what his heart was telling him to do, and what his head was telling him, knowing that deep down he was ignoring everything his mind told him to do. Because, this scary new territory he was in right now, the darkness, the fear...he knew he could find the light...without Kari to be at his side.  
  
Maybe...maybe Davis was his way; maybe Davis is what will change things for him. However, this was still a little hard for a kid to handle. Strange, I've faced the nastiest monster, seen horrible things, and I've never been so afraid in my life as I am now about what can happen, what could be, what should be, he thought. Nevertheless, he knew this wouldn't go away, he'd pinch himself all he wanted and he'd still know it wasn't a dream, that this was real life, and he had to face things now.  
  
He looked at the door, his face streaming with tears, his head hurt with all the thinking, his ankle was still killing him, and his heart ached for having just run out like that.  
  
He stood up and looked at the door, there was only one way to figure things out, and that was to walk out that door and face Davis. Face up to whatever it was he was feeling...whatever it was Davis was feeling, and figure things out-because he didn't want to lose Davis, he didn't want the feeling he had with Davis to end. He slowly grabbed the knob, waiting for a second, then turned the handle. Now or never, he thought. The door slowly opened, and he walked through. He looked down the hall, hoping Davis hadn't left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thoughts were passing through Davis' mind as he waited, even though he didn't want them to. More than he'd ever had at one time, they were passing as quickly as they came. Some were questioning him even staying here, telling him that it may be better for Tk if he left, but others were disagreeing.  
  
Frankly, he didn't know what to do. He would decide though, once Tk came back.  
  
He knew that he had probably done irreversible damage to any possible friendship between him and Tk, and he felt very ashamed of that fact. Never mind that he'd thought that once before, and he'd obviously been wrong then, so therefore could be wrong now...  
  
He would have followed upon that thought line if he hadn't heard footsteps down the hall. Straightening up quickly from the slouch he'd fallen into, he glanced nervously at the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tk crept through the hall, his stomach filled with butterflies the size of War Greymon, and he waited outside the door to his room, he took a deep breath and slowly walked in. "D-davis...."  
  
He said lightly as he walked in, brushing away some tears, and saw him sitting there.  
  
When TK entered, Davis was surprised for a moment. Had he been crying? Even more shame filled him. "Were you crying?" He asked quietly.  
  
Tk chuckled, "Funny isn't it?" He gave a small smile, "You know I'm always this guy who...knows what to do, knows how to stay in c-control, y'know?" He took a deep breath, "I-i was like 5 when me and Kari were digidestined, and.the first time that we were digidestined together, our fates were chosen, we were linked, and I promised I would take care of her. Y'know be in control, know what was going on, no one was going to get hurt...nothing bad could happen..."  
  
He wasn't really talking to just Davis, he was rambling, trying to figure things out.  
  
"This.this is scary for me Davis, you make me...not in control." He looked away, "You make me afraid, you make me laugh, you make me smile, and you make me...feel things I shouldn't feel, and I can't control it. It's hell for people who are crazy and stupid like I am."  
  
He sighed, and sat down on his bed, and laid back, "Yes I am insane..." he said in defeat. Tk shook his head and quietly asked, "Why did you kiss me?" 


End file.
